Salted Earth
by KanisRussell
Summary: Olivia had been fighting Eden's gate for the past several weeks. But now, Joseph's word suddenly came true. She hadn't expected it, and to her surprise, no one else, not even the heralds, had either. It came too early. Now, she finds herself stuck in John's gate with the Baptist himself. And To make matter worse, Pratt and Hudson are still in Cult's hold.
1. Chapter 1

The small town of Fall's end was way too quiet. Olivia had been summoned here, by John Seed himself none-the-less. She moved silently through the back valleys of the city in an attempt to get the drop on the Gucci-loving monster. She could hear the church bells ringing in the distance, calling for her to come forward. She checked her pistol, the loyal sidearm that had gotten her so far. The magazine was full, and ready to go.

"Hey, stay safe, you hear? John Seed is royally pissed with you. So you better watch your back, don't let them corner you." Dutch advised over the radio.

"I know what I'm doing." Olivia swiftly replied as she came up to the church. _Woah _she thought, as she observed the crows nailed to the door of the church. She debated with herself about how she should approach the situation at hand.

Finally, she did as she always did. She confronted it head on. She stepped up the church steps and grabbed the handle of the door. Just as soon as she opened the door, she was greeted with stock of a firearm. The cultist hit her hard, enough to make her vision blurry and make her body go limp. She drifted in and out of consciousness.

She woke up to a sight she definitely did _not _want to see. A boot planted firmly on her collarbone, it belonged to a cultist who pointed their rifle point blank at her face. Suddenly, a strange sting feeling nipping at her chest. She looked away from the rifle and saw the face of John Seed himself, busy with his own work. She grabbed his arm, while grunting at the sting.

"I wouldn't do that. Haven't you ever heard that tattoos are permanent? If you want this look good when you are old, then I would suggest lying still. I want to get this right." John suggested and looked deep into her eyes. With the fear that it could turn out worse for her, she obliged to let him finish his work.

"Very good. Once the sin is exposed, we can work towards absolving it. That's what you want, isn't it deputy?" John asked with a very cocky voice. Sounding way too smug for his own good.

She tried to wiggle herself free, but the cultists had been firm in her grip on her. She felt the sting of the tattoo gun, and cursed herself for being stupid enough to take the front door on the way in. She hoped for some sort of miracle, anything that could bring her out of this misery. Whatever higher being that was in power must have found it funny to escalate things.

The sound of the sirens going off was enough to make John Seed stop his tattooing, he looked around confused, and, to her credit, Olivia did try to take advantage of the situation. But the cultist's boot was unyielding, they didn't move unless told to do so. John's radio went off, buzzing with several different people trying to reach him.

"Brother! It is happening. Get to the gate as fast as you can. Prepare for God's righteous fury" It was Joseph's voice that echoed throughout the small church. John's expression kept changing with each passing second, but at last, he laughed. He laughed like a madman. Olivia looked confused.

"Well Deputy, seems like we will have to continue this at the bunker. It's a shame, but the Father's words finally became true, as I knew they would." He smiled, and gestured for his guards to wrap things up. Olivia was quickly placed in handcuffs, and forced to walk outside with a gun at the back of her head.

Jerking her cuff in a futile attempt to break free, the deputy tried to make her capture and escort as hard as possible for the cult. She was also ninety-five percent certain that the Seeds had been fucking with her, that there was no collapse, that the sirens were nothing more than an attempt to scare them. She tried to kick back at the cultist's leg, but was unsuccessful in doing so.

That was, of course, until she stepped outside. A loud bang caught her attention, and blinded her instantly. Her mind was working on full drive to figure out what had just happened. Her mind couldn't accept the truth Eden's gate had been filling her and everyone else with. There was no way that a bomb just went off, had there? Olivia looked over at John, and saw probably the biggest grin she had ever seen in her life planted on his face. There was confusion, just as there was silence. No one said anything, the world had suddenly stopped.

Mary May, Pastor Jerome and Nick were suddenly gone, and she got scared. Had they left her behind? Had they been killed? The cultists were busy almost cheering in a sick way. The world they hated had ended; the world they wanted had arrived. Olivia realized this was a chance to escape, a chance to escape to a bunker where she could ride it out with Nick and the others. The cultists were not looking, they were too busy… Celebrating?

Olivia took the chance, took the opportunity. Her hands might have been cuffed behind the back, but as long as her legs were free, she could run like hell. Run until whatever was happening was gone. It had to be a lie of some sort, or it had to be a dream of some sort… Or a bliss hallucination… Perhaps Faith had finally fried her mind?

But, as it turned out, none of it mattered. Just as she tried to run off, John grabbed her shoulder roughly. Her mind threw caution to the wind and used whatever strength was left in her body to yank herself free. John's grip did not yield to her efforts however. "LET ME GO SHITHEAD!" She yelled, and tried to kick him with her legs.

"My my my… Deputy, you are really owning up to that wrath." He laughed as he forced her on the ground. "Let's take this to the gate." John ordered with a smirk as he forced the deputy in to the back of the white pickup truck. She didn't make it easy for him, every step of the way to the pickup truck she fought, she dug her heels in, she spitted in his face. She looked around desperately for any of her friends, or anyone who could help her.

But, John was firm in his quest. He almost dragged her by her ponytail, forcing her into the pickup. But he was in denial if he thought she was done there. She continued to resist, and she would resist to the end of time itself. She kicked the driver's seat in an attempt to stop it, to make it crash. She was not going back to the bunker.

John's radio came to life again. "Brother, are you alright?" It was the first time Olivia ever had heard worry in Jacob's voice. The first time, in fact, that she had heard actual human emotion from the mountain man.

"Yes, I'm transporting the _dep-yuu-tee_ to my gate." He almost sings it, with a smile covering half his lower face.

"Good, the Father settled in Faith's gate. But, he'll take the tunnel to your gate soon… If you can keep the deputy on ice until then." Jacob replied, back to the usual commanding voice.

"Not to worry, I do believe our deputy wants to catch up with Hudson. She won't be going anywhere." John remarked as he leaned back in his seat, despite the driver going 110 miles through the back roads of Holland valley in order to get to the bunker in time. Olivia went limp as she heard Hudson being name dropped… What had happened to her? What will happen to her? Now, fear finally began to settle in.

Suddenly, the world was on fire, and it all seemed to real to her. Suddenly, she felt hopeless. It all seemed way too real. She had stopped her fighting, and slowly felt tears threatening to spill over. She forced them back down; she would not give him the satisfaction.

What about Nick, Kim and their baby? What about Eli and the whitetails? What about the sheriff and the prison? What about all the people she had helped, and those who had helped her? She didn't know, and she was afraid of being in the unknown. There were so many things running through her brain.

While her mind ran deeper into the rabbit hole, they had pulled up to John's gate. She didn't fight, but she didn't fully comply. She simply… She was simply lost in her own world. She only heard snippets of what being said. But the damning thing? She heard the bunker door close behind her. It felt like an Exclamation mark, somehow a chapter ended with a closure she didn't want.

She didn't do anything, she couldn't think, she almost couldn't breathe. How could the air feel so… _tight? _Like no matter how much she breathed, she could never fill her lungs up. She had to be dreamed, this was just a horrible nightmare. She would wake up, and she would be fine.

She thought of many things, she thought of her parents, her sister. She hoped they were safe back in Iowa. That was a fly over state, right? No one cared to nuke that… Right? Then again… Montana was not densely populated, and had no strategic value. Oh god… What if it was God's fire that had cleansed the earth?

No… Joseph was a mad man. He had simply read between the lines, he had simply seen the news. There was no way in hell. She tried to rationalize it, tried to find meaning where… Where there might not be any. She was guided down. They descended deep within the bunker. She could feel John's hand on her shoulder, slowly pushed her forward. Her mind began to come back in to reality, and saw the bunker in complete chaos. She didn't want to admit it, but…

She was scared. She really was. She was once again placed in a chair within the red room. John had seen the mistake the last time she was there, and had now upgraded to stationary chair. Her hands were still cuffed behind her. John was whistling as he prepared the room for something. She had already atoned… Right? He had already violated her skin, what more did he want?

She should slap herself; this was John Seed she was dealing with. The man had built a career on wanting more. His entire operation in Holland Valley had been built on greed. The man was like… The opposite of what Eden's gate stood for.

"Well, Deputy. Here we are." John said as he leaned up against his tool table. Olivia wanted nothing more than to break free from her chains and punch the smug smile straight off John Seed's face. But, she kept quiet, she kept eye contact. She would not let him win, not this easily.

"I must admit, the collapse came sooner than I expected. But, as always, the father kept his word. How does it feel?" John asked, his voice was mocking in every sense of the word.

"Fuck you." Olivia snarled as she kept trying to yank her free. "You fuckers got lucky. Let me out NOW!" She felt the fury built up inside her, and with all her might, she used that power to break free. But, she underestimated stainless steel. John laughed again, with that horrible voice of his.

"7 years, Deputy. We'll have all the time in the world to get to know each other. Don't worry-" John leaned in real close to her face. "-You will atone, and when the doors finally open, you will be worthy of the New Eden we will be building together." John whispered into her ears. She head-butted him, and granted him a bloody nose in the process.

His expression turned into full fury. He locked his hands around her throat, and tightened his grip. "How many times do I have to tell you, DEPUTY? You will confess! YOU WILL ATONE! And..." He calmed down a bit. "-And you will walk through the gate with us, Hudson too." He smirked. Olivia remained quiet.

"The Father will come, and you better be ready for him. He is the one that deemed you worthy in the first place. But, in the meantime, I think there is one matter we left _unattended._" John mentioned as he went back to the tool table. He picked up a knife and slowly sharpened the knife in question. He whistled creepily throughout the process.

"So… Let's get to work." He smiled as he walked over to Olivia, and ripped the top part of her shirt off. "If you had welcomed Eden's gate into your heart, then we wouldn't have to do this." John explained while looking deeply into her eyes. "But, I'm sure this will change your tune." He smiled as he began to peel at the skin.

She screamed.


	2. Chapter 2: Guilt

**A week later.**

**John's gate. **

A slight knock of the metal wall brought John back from his day dreaming. He was currently in the control room for his gate. On the monitors, he could see everything that went on in the bunker at all times. Including the live feed from Olivia's cell. John turned his attention from the live feed to see who had come to visit him.

It was Joseph. He stood there, dressed in his white shirt and dark vest. "John." Joseph greeted, in his usual calm and patient voice.

"Joseph." John's eyes met Joseph's graze, still hidden behind the yellow aviators. "How lovely to see you." John replied with a smile, but he was kind of nervous. He hadn't expected the Father, not at this hour at least.

"You have done well, brother." Joseph brought John in for his signature forehead touch. "I wanted to thank you for bringing the deputy to our gate. They will find salvation." Joseph praised.

"Thank you, Joseph." John smiled.

"I was afraid of what might happen if you allowed your sin to consume your soul, but you did the right thing. We shall enter the gates of Eden together, as a family." Joseph explained. John was overjoyed, the love he got from his brother was something he had sought after all his life. His life with the Duncan's had been devoid of everything even remotely similar to love. The concept was sometimes even foreign to him.

"I look forward to it, Joseph. But...-" John took a deep breath. "-There is a _slight_ problem." John underplayed the issue he had in his mind as much as he could.

"And what would that be?" Joseph asked, his voice still calm.

"Well, the deputy atoned and confessed… But… She hasn't spoken a word since her atonement. I struggle to get her to talk." John confessed. Joseph studied John's face in a very intense manner, but remained silent as John tried to interpret what Joseph was thinking.

"Bring me to her." Joseph finally ordered, and John nodded slowly. The walk to Olivia's cell was silent, and it haunted John to no end. He hated when his brother refused to speak. John couldn't help but feel a bit afraid; he feared what Joseph would do if something went wrong. He had always stressed that the deputy should be brought in to their folds with love.

The cell down was opened with a swing of his personal key. Joseph nodded to him, and gave John a look that could only be described as: _Please leave us alone to talk. _John obliged, slowly backing away from the cell door and taking a deep breath. Joseph would know what to do, he always did.

* * *

Olivia had been stationary for close to 2 days now. Not moving an inch from her position in the corner, her head buried in her knees. Her head simply couldn't comprehend what had happened. She refused to believe Joseph was right; there was simply no way in hell. She hoped that she would wake up any moment, wake up and hear her friends call for her. But it never came, and soon she knew that it would never come.

The door opened, and she suspected that it was just another peggie that had been ordered to give her food. But no, this was different. The air had a sickening sweet taste to it, and when she looked up a bit, and cleared her eye sight of the remains of the tears, she could see a figure in a white shirt and a black vest looking at her.

It didn't take long for her to piece together that it was indeed Joseph, but how could he be here? He was in Faith's bunker… Wasn't he? Her mind hurt as it raced to gain answers that might never be revealed to her.

"May I sit here, my child?" He voice was like silk, so sweet and calming. She hated it.

She didn't answer him, she didn't want to. But, she had to admit, she was torn between telling him to fuck off, and demanding that he explain himself. But, the words refused to roll of her tongue either way.

"I see that you are confused, you are wondering how I am here?" Joseph asked. He had to ability to read her like an open book, and she was always terrified by it.

"In the days that these bunkers were built, they connected them with tunnels to ensure maximum capacity. Nuclear war was always on the edge during those days, and it wasn't until now it came." Joseph explained, he shifted on the prison bed, and continued to stare her down.

She creeped as far as she could in to the corner, and covered herself as much as possible.

"Do not fear, you too will become worthy of seeing the new world. If you believe in me, and cast away your fears, your doubts and look into your heart. You are part of this family." Joseph's voice still sounded sweet like honey. He offered a promise, and in that very moment, she considered taking his hand. To finally listen to what he said.

But, the images of Hudson flooded her mind, of her crying her make up off, of John terrifying her. Then came the images of Pratt, all beaten to a bloody pulp. The sight of The Marshall, Burke, walking through a bliss field, forever doomed to be there. She bit the bullet, she would endure.

"Go fuck yourself." She said, it was not more than a small whisper, but he heard it none-the-less.

"I am quite disappointing in you, deputy. But, God's forgiving nature allows me to keep the door open for you, even after all you have done." Joseph remarked, as he stood up.

"My family still has trials for you, but I am sure that you will see the light." Joseph finished as he left his book on the bed table. "Please, read it, and enlighten yourself." He requested, before leaving.

She didn't want to, but with nothing better to do, she finally exited her corner. She sat down on the bed,, and found that it was much more comfortable than the concrete floor. Her mind picked up the hard cover book, and slowly felt the texture of the book. She sighed as she looked around the small cell. She had no idea how long it had been since the collapse happened. Joseph had probably banned all forms for time measurement and calendars. She opened the first page of the book, and read the first passage.

"_If you are reading these words, then there is hope. _

_Hope is the rock on which we build our future. _

_Know that you are not alone. _

_Know that you are loved."_

* * *

**4 days later**

Time flew by, but in the bunker it was often hard to keep track away way. The father had gone back to Faith's gate, and had been visiting Jacob's armory every now and then. Olivia had been invested in the book she had been given by Joseph. John studied her on the live feed, taking notes for their nest session together.

Joseph's sermon came on. It was playing quietly on the voice announcement system, but John mostly tuned out. He felt like it was his personal mission to make the deputy submit to the project full heartedly. In this train of thoughts, he realized something. He didn't know that much about the junior deputy. Only her first name, Olivia.

Since the collapse was already here, information gathering was hard to come by, so he saw an opportunity. He was never one to pass up on an opportunity when one came knocking. Hudson had been kept on ice since the collapse happened, he didn't have much interest in her anyway. But, he might learn more if the two believed that they were given time together without supervision.

He would pad himself on the shoulder if pride wasn't a sin. But, he feared that the father wouldn't approve of it, so he kept it a secret. In John's mind, it was sometimes easier to ask for forgiveness than permission to pull these stunts. He smiled as he prepared himself for yet another meeting with the stubborn deputy.

When John wanted something done in his gate, it would always be done. No one dared ask questions, lest they be sentenced to another confession. So no one looked twice as he went down and opened the door to the cell. Olivia shocked, and in a panic threw the book underneath the sheets.

"Deputy." John greeted with a wide, teeth showing, grin. "How are you feeling today?" He asked as he stepped further in to the room.

"Just peachy-" She said, her voice was thick with sarcasm. "- Being stuck in a bunker with you is one of my dreams come true." Olivia elaborated.

"That's great to hear, because I think you deserve a little reward." John replied, and instantly saw her eyes turn from bored to curious. "You see, Deputy Hudson is really missing some company, and I think you might be the _perfect _playmate." John watched her eyes light up at the mention of Hudson. She nodded, and almost began begging to see Hudson. John wanted to smile, but kept his ulterior motive hidden.

There was no way the deputy didn't smell something rotten about it, but she simply wanted to see Hudson more. Any chance she could get, she would gladly take. John happily took her the shoulder and began leading her out of the cell, and down the narrow corridors. The followers had begun to complain about some of the conditions of the bunker, how they felt the walls were closing in and how they couldn't see the sun anymore. He had assured them that there was nothing to worry about, but he couldn't dismiss that he felt that way sometimes as well.

Finally, they came to the cell where Hudson was being kept. Her cell was a mess; she had been throwing everything that was throwable around. John tsked as he watched it in person. "Guess she really wants some company." John joked as he took his key and opened the lock.

Hudson turned her attention from the broken objects to the newly opened door. She was already in attack mode, ready to fight. She had already bit the ear of the servant who served her some food. "Hudson." John greeted. "Breaking stuff is not good manners. I would suggest keeping that wrath in check, lest we will stop serving your food again." John threatened in the most annoying voice that only he was capable of.

"Olivia here-" John slowly padded her on the back. "-Wanted to have a play date, think we can manage that?" John asked.

Hudson nodded slowly, and John smiled. He let Olivia in to the cell. And promptly left and locked the door behind him. "Have fun." He said as the door locked.

* * *

Olivia and Hudson stared at each other for a good long minute, before they threw each other in their arms. Olivia was not ashamed to admit that a small tear escaped down her cheek as she hugged Hudson still her was certain it was hurting her breathing.

"I thought you were dead!" Hudson proclaimed, her voice was weak and hoarse. Probably from not talking in a long time.

"I wanted to get you out...-" Olivia looked down into the concrete floor in shame. "-But I failed you, I failed everyone." Olivia allowed the tears to flow.

"Look, Olivia-" Hudson shook her until she stopped looking away. "-We will get out of here… Somehow." Hudson promised.

"But how? The Father said that-" Olivia was quickly interrupted by a slap.

"Don't tell me you bought in to the bullshit of him." Hudson was dead serious as she asked the question.

"But-But… The collapse-" Olivia began, but once again, she was overridden by Hudson's voice.

"I don't care if the psychopath guessed right, all I care about is getting out of here, with you preferably." Hudson explained.

"I want to get out, but what about Pratt? And Burke?" Olivia asked concerned.

"We'll get Pratt out as well, hopefully Burke too. Where is the Sheriff?" Hudson asked back.

"Last I heard, he was still at the prison." Olivia answered, but she didn't know what happened. She hoped that he was still okay. He had always believed in her, he had been the father figure in her life after her own father died.

"We'll go look for him as well. But, we need to smart about this. How do we get out of here?" Hudson asked.

Olivia thought about it, scratching the back of her head in the search of an answer. Then, she remembered. "John's key! It's around his neck." Olivia snapped her fingers and replied.

"But, how do we get it?" Hudson asked with worry.

"I have an idea, but I don't think you will like it...-"

* * *

"John." A voice greeted, it was at the door way. John almost fell back over his chair when he heard the voice. He had been watching Hudson and Olivia talking for the last 10 minutes, while his record player was busy giving him the sweet classical tunes of Mozart.

John quickly gathered himself and was back in his usual self. It was his older brother Jacob standing in the doorway this time, and John was more relieved. Jacob and John had both made an effort to get closer. But when they were separated, it was at a young age, and the age gap between them was quite big.

"Jacob." John smiled. "Why haven't you visited before?" John asked, hoping to distract him from the live feed of Olivia and Hudson.

"Things needed sorting in the armory. People need my supervision to get things done." Jacob replied, his voice still calm and collected. That was what Jacob was known for these days, he nearly bursted into anger, he always stayed calm.

"Ah, but I missed you here! So, are things going okay now?" John asked further.

"It better be. But, I came here for something else." Jacob admitted.

"And what might that be? I'm here if you need me, brother." John reassured his brother.

"It's… It's Abigail, and Matilda" Jacob almost whispered it. He had been very secretive about the two. Few people in the project knew about it, Jacob had been very keen on keeping it that way. It was his wife and daughter respectively.

"What about them?" John asked concerned. He loved his niece and his sister in law, very much in fact.

"It's just that… I think I have spent too much time training our forces, and not enough time with my daughter… She has grown-" Jacob gestured with his hand as he searched for the word. "-Rebellious." He finally confessed.

"Well… She is thirteen years old. But, I don't see the problem. You seem to know how to deal with..." John held an intentional long pause. "- _Rebellious types" _John smirked as he said it.

Jacob shifted a bit on his feet, and bit his under lip. "Abigail wouldn't approve of that." He whispered, almost non audible.

"Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear it." John was overjoyed in that moment. He was a little brat of a brother.

"Abigail wouldn't approve." Jacob repeated, this time loud and clear.

"I see." John was close to laughing at this point. "-So, Mr. _Control_ doesn't have control over his own daughter?" John asked.

"I may be your brother, but if you want to keep that baby face in good shape, I would suggest you cut it out." Jacob threatened, and John obliged, but that didn't stop him from laughing a bit more.

"Have you asked Joseph about it?" John then asked.

"Yes, he suggested that I give her lots of love, and accept her of the woman she will grow in to. But, I don't know." Jacob was actually admitting defeat. John couldn't believe it.

"I'm sure it will blow over. All teenagers act like that. It's just the puberty doing its things. Try and be there for her, but don't push her." John advised.

"Faith said the same thing." Jacob replied.

"You came to Faith before me?! I'm hurt." John put on his sad puppy eyes.

"You don't have any track record." Jacob swiftly added.

"Then why did you come to me at all?" John asked.

"Because I wanted your input as well." Jacob confessed. "I need time to think about it. Thank you, truly." Jacob said, and gave John a hug. John hadn't received a hug from Jacob in a long time, and was quite touched to get one. With that, Jacob left again.

As John watched him disappear in to the corridor, he turned his attention from the back of Jacob's camo jacket and onto the screen before him. He heard the last words of the conversation going on.

"_Then that's the plan. Remember what I said." _It was Olivia, and John was beginning to be pissed that he had missed the conversation. But, he stayed relatively calm. He knew he had everything under control. There was no need to worry.


End file.
